


Movie Night

by Gbuscusdouglass



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbuscusdouglass/pseuds/Gbuscusdouglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely self indulgent fic that i wrote a little while back and never ended up finishing. This oneshot is adoptable and if you wish to finish it just make sure to credit me in some form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Alright kid, what'dya pick?" Sans asked as Frisk who, after a good 5 minutes of deliberation, had finally stood with a case out from the pile on the floor. They turned around with a smile and bounced over to show the skeleton their pick. Sans took the case from the child, looking over the cover. The cover art was colorful and cartoonish, telling Sans it must've been one of the ones Alphys had lent him. He looked over the case to frisk, who was watching him with an excited grin. He ruffled their hair before going to put the film on, slipping the VHS into the player. He turned around to find Frisk on the couch snuggling up against a smiling Grillby. Sans felt a smile creep across his face as his cheeks burned.

He grabbed the remote before taking a seat on the couch, Frisk between him and Grillby. Frisk looked adorable, clad in a pair of pale blue pajamas and hugging a mtt stuffy their uncle had given them. Sans snuck a look at the bartender, and found him affectionately watching the child. The VHS clicked, startling Sans just a tad, and signifying the film had finished rewinding. He hit the play button on the remote, letting the colourful film come to life.

|}{|}{|}{|}{|

White noise was the first thing Sans noticed when he came to. After blinking a few time to clear his vision, he found himself asleep on the couch, tv displaying nothing but static. There wouldn't have been anything particularly unique about this instance, as Sans wasn't a stranger to falling asleep while watching tv, but after a few moments Sans noticed the other two figures on the couch. Frisk was curled right up against Grillby, who had his arms looped around the child. Both were fast asleep, and Sans didn't doubt that he had fallen asleep against the bartender. After clicking the off button on the remote, Sans got to his feet and stretched, taking a moment to admire how the gentle glow of his boyfriend's flames cast the most beautifully subtle orange light across the room. The skeleton dragged himself up the stairs, stepping into what was once papyrus' room and grabbing a couple spare blankets from the closet. Despite what you might think, Grillby's flames were not particularly hot, they were actually more of a mild warm, definitely not enough to keep two others warm against Snowdin's chill. Back downstairs, he plopped himself back down on the couch, draping one blanket over Grillby and frisk, and the other over himself. He leaned back against his boyfriend and closed his eyes, and let the bartenders soothing warmth lull him back to sleep.

|}{|}{|}{|}{|


End file.
